Down The Rabbit Hole
by YourShadowKira
Summary: A secret organization, A murderer dressed up like 'Alice' from Alice in wonderland, Maddness that let's you see the truth, and tons of mystery that has been swept under someone's nose. What do those all have in common... well come down the rabbit hole and find out!
1. Start of the Madness

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, OR Alice in wonderland, if i did it would be amazing though! XD Anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence!**

Hey this is a brand new story that I've been writing for the past while now, I hope you enjoy the story and any reviews, good or bad would be wonderful! :3 I am a growing writer and would love feed back to work with! XD I'll be making this maybe a few chapters but if I get more reviews then I thought I would, I'll keep going! anyways ENJOY!

**Code: Wonderland**

**Chapter 1: Start of the Madness**

"Kai!" shouted a young man, in this early 20's, running after a young man about the same age. "Rei, I don't need you nagging! I'm fine!" Kai said as he turned to his long time friend and partner as Rei stopped and looked at Kai in concern.

"I'm not nagging, Kai. I'm just worried. You should still be in bed resting," he said as he grabbed Kai's arm. "I mean, the last mission took a lot out of you and we almost lost you…." Rei looked down, remembering what had happened.

"The madness almost consumed you." He said as he looked back up only to stare at a stern look form Kai. "The madness will NEVER consume me, Rei." Kai said as he smacked Rei's hands away. The two men stood there, trying to stare and read the other one while also trying to figure the other one out, when suddenly both their phones rang.

The both answered at the same time and heard, "Morning boys, I see you both up and well, with you two fighting," came a slight silky female voice. Both men sighed as they knew that control was probably watching them. Kai was the first to say anything as he headed over to his car with Rei following.

"What is it Hilary? This better be important." Kai said as he opened his garage door. "Why, of course, cutie. New mission…but this time… it's even more important." She said pausing lightly. Through the phone, it sounded like she was a little disoriented, and she sounded like it was the hardest thing to say.

"There is a killer on the loose… and his first victim is…., well, was, our own Queen of Hearts… Ming-Ming." She choked slightly as she said it. Both guys froze as they got in the car and looked at each other. Ming-Ming was an agent too, she was the most annoying one, but she did her work.

She was one of the best. That's why she got one of the best positions, Queen of hearts. They never thought she'd ever be murdered; she was a top notch fighter. "How…. How was she killed….?" Rei asked slowly as not to rush Hilary.

There was a short pause before Hilary took a deep breath and softly said, "They took out her head….it's missing….and there was hardly any blood…" you could hear sobbing in the background of a young boy.

"Is that Kenny?" Rei asked as Kai sat in the driver seat and him in the passenger seat. "Yea… we're at Ming-Ming's…. We're looking around for anything that can help us catch who did this….White rabbit is here too…." She said.

"We'll be there soon…" Kai said as he hung up the phone and drove at high speed towards where Ming-Ming lived. As they came to the place, they saw that no police were around and the neighbor didn't look disturbed.

They knew it was because it wasn't announced, yet they didn't want a commotion while they worked, and the police in the city were just dumb. They walked into Ming-Ming's place and saw that nothing in the house was disturbed.

"It happened in her studies…" Hilary said as she had walked out to greet the two. The two men looked at the young women with short shoulder length hair, wearing a beige-colored suit. She looked like she had been up all night crying from how her eyes looked dead and tired.

Rei walked up to Hilary and pulled her into a hug while brushing her hair. In the meantime, Kai walked past the two towards the studies. Kai came into the studies to see Kenny on the desk typing away on his computer, while in the midst of crying, and Hiro looking over Ming-Ming's headless body with gloves on.

Kai walked over to Hiro and said lightly, "anything new?" Hiro looked at Kai and shook his head. "All we know is that she was reading something," Hiro said as he pointed to a book on the floor.

"She was startled, and, with how her body is now laying on the floor, she had turned around to whomever or whatever that startled her, then she was killed quick, unable to defend herself."

Hiro stood up and shook his head. "Kai, you'll be in charge of finding this killer… Kenny will give you any info he has found." Kai nodded and went over to Kenny, who was still crying and typing away on his computer.

"Kenny… you okay?" Kai said softly as Kenny looked up from his computer to look at Kai, giving him a sad smile. "I'll be fine… let's just find out who did this…" Kenny said as he looked back at his computer. "I got access to her surveillance camera…I'm just trying to figure out when she was killed."

Kai looked at the screen and saw the video of Ming-Ming in her studies, looking at various books. Suddenly, Ming-Ming turned around and was staring at something, that's when Kenny paused the video, "I don't know what Ming-Ming was looking at, but I'm getting something on audio, so I'll raise the volume…" Kenny said as he raised the volume for Kai to hear.

"_Off with their head, off with their head, Queen of heart shouts, not realizing how right behind her that Alice is here, oh Queen of hearts is time for your turn, Off with your head_" came a melodic voice from the screen. Then, suddenly, Ming-Ming's head was gone, and her body slumped to the floor while somebody stood over the body.

Kai and Kenny watched the screen carefully, trying to get any clues. They watched the person holding Ming-Ming's head by her hair and noticed that the person carried a katana. The person looked to be female; she wore a blue dress with a white apron, almost looking as if she was Alice from Alice in wonderland. She had long black hair up to her waist and wore a big blue bow on her head, but her face was covered with a mask, consisting of a design of a white rabbit.

The person turns to face towards where the camera was and tilted her head. She walked over to it and lifted Ming-Ming's head to it. Ming-Ming's eyes were still open, and her face looked to be in shock. "Time to go down the rabbit hole, Queen of hearts." The girl said before the screen blacked out, ending the scene. Kai and Kenny looked at the screen, worriedly, as Hiro walked up to them overhearing what had happened.

"This is a new threat, guys. Whoever killed Ming-Ming knew about our organization…" Hiro said. Kai patted Kenny's shoulder as Kenny started crying again from seeing Ming-Ming being killed. "Kenny, go home and get some rest. I'll take care of the rest." Kai said as he closed Kenny's laptop and unplugged everything before handing it over to Kenny. Kenny nodded and starts heading for the door.

"Kenny, take Hilary with you. Tell her it's an order." Hiro said before Kenny left the room. When Kenny left, Kai looked at Hiro in concern. "We need to find who did this and fast. The whole organization is at risk." Hiro said as he took out his cell.

"I'm sending out a mass warning to the whole organization, we all need to be on guard." Rei walked in and looked over at Kai and Hiro. "Rei, we have to go see Dormouse. We need to inform him that we have a new enemy." Kai said as he walked over to Rei.

Suddenly Kai felt something drop onto his face and slowly touched it, noticing that it was blood. Kai and Rei looked up and saw writing on the ceiling, "HIRO" they both shouted causing the older man to look as well. '_ALICE WANTS TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, COME FIND ME WHITE RABBIT_' it said, written in blood. Hiro glared up at the ceiling and said, "So, Alice, you want to play games. Well, we'll find you." That night Kai and Rei head back to their mansion and rested for the next day.


	2. Clearing hearts

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, OR Alice in wonderland, if i did it would be amazing though! XD Anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence!**

YAY! :D another chapter of this story! ^^ do me a favor after reading please review?!

Won't you come down the rabbit hole with me?!

**Chapter 2**

Kai and Rei were up early, heading over to their college. They were in their 3rd year and were studying law. As they arrived at the college, they met up with their friend Ozuma, or, as they call him in the organization, 'Dormouse'.

"I heard from Hiro…So her name is Alice?" Ozuma asked as he sat on an outdoor bench along with Rei and Kai. "Apparently, and she's a pretty skilled killer. She took Ming-Ming's head as if it was nothing," Rei said as he pulled out some books.

"The cut was clean, and there was hardly any blood spilled from the body. Also she left a message with what blood she did get from the cut." Kai looked over his notes for the next class as he nodded. "Keep on your toes, Ozuma, for our theory is that she's going after the main rankings."

Ozuma looked over at Kai as he leaned back and said, "Then you'll have to be even more careful, you're one of the top rankings, Mad Hatter…" Kai sighed as he nodded while looking at Rei, "Rei, as March hare you have to watch out too." Rei nodded as he gathered his things together before standing up and started walking away, "I have class. You guy be careful. We don't know when she'll strike."

Rei disappeared and Ozuma and Kai started heading to their next class, psychology. As they got to their next class they sat in their regular seats only to get bothered by some of the girls in their class. The two men had no interest in the girls, so they were ignoring them the entire time.

Kai sighed as he tried his best to ignore them, but when he couldn't take it anymore, he glared at them, which made them back off and go back to their seats. As Kai was about to relax in his seat, something in the far left caught his eye; someone with long straight black hair that went down to their waist.

He turned more properly to look at the person and saw a small figure of a girl sitting in her seat with her arms on the table and her head in her hands staring out the window.

Slowly the person turned to face Kai, feeling him stare at her, and stared at Kai back with her big bright green eyes filled with curiosity. Kai felt a large sting in his heart and he grabbed his chest, leaning forward as the pain grew.

"Kai?! Kai, what's wrong?!" Kai could hear Ozuma shouting as he was grabbed by him. "Kai answer me!" was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

_Kai opened his eyes and saw a field of various kinds of flowers gently moving to a gentle breeze. Kai turned his head as he looked around, trying to figure where he was. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing different clothes and he was wearing a hat now_

_He pulled his hat off and saw that it was a huge top hat, and he was also wearing all black. "Silly Hatter, if you just stand there, the madness will get you!" came 'Alice's' voice out of nowhere._

_Kai put his hat back on and looked around frantically. Suddenly the field started getting dark and the flowers were turning grey. "What is happening?" he shouted as he watched._

"_The madness will consume everything, even you, my mad hatter," 'Alice' said. Kai froze as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and lean their head on his back._

"_Then you'll remember, my mad hatter. You will remember your loving Alice, and you will come back to me…" Kai quickly moved to turn around, but as he did, he accidently fel backwards. Kai looked up to see 'Alice' and felt like he was falling into a hole, everything getting darker._

Kai sat up quickly and looked around trying to figure where he was. "Kai, relax. You're in the infirmary." Came Ozuma's voice to Kai's right. Kai looked at Ozuma with blood shot eyes and sweat running down his forehead.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you should lay down. You're still not feeling well." Said a soft spoken voice. Kai turned to the voice and saw the girl, who he had been staring at before he blacked out, standing to his left in a white coat.

"Mr. Hiwatari, please, you collapsed due to exhaustion." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him to slap it away.

The girl held her hand to her chest as she looked at Kai shocked while Ozuma shouted, "Kai! That wasn't nice! Kira is only trying to help!" Kai looked at the girl, Kira, seeing her looking at him with pain and confusion in her eyes.

"It's okay, Ozuma. He's just confused right now. Mr. Hiwatari, I'm a trainee medical staff, but you need to trust me. Lay down or you'll get worse." She said before she turned around and went to a desk to fill out some paper work.

Kai watched the girl, wondering what made him faint, and why is it that he felt like he forgot something important, not realizing he had dreamt while he was knocked out. "Kai, I have to go. My next class is about to start and I can't miss another day." Ozuma said as he got up from his seat.

"Kira will take care of you; she's a decent girl, unlike our usual fan girls." Ozuma said while he head for the door, leaving Kai in Kira's care, while he headed to his next class. Kai lay back down on the bed but kept watch of the young women working. Kira could feel eyes on her and turned to Kai after she finished organizing the medical cabinet.

"Mr. Hiwatari, if you have something to say, please do so. If not, then please get some rest." She said as she walked up to him. Kai looked up at the Kira's eyes and suddenly felt the pain in his heart again, but this time, his head was hurting as well.

Kira looked at Kai in panic and tried to place her hand on his forehead, but it only led to him grabbing her hand and pulled her onto the bed. Kira cried out as she was suddenly pinned on the bed with Kai on top, covering her mouth with one of his hands, as he said, "Who are you…" Kira sobbed against Kai's hand as she tried to break free, but even with one hand holding both her wrist, Kai was much stronger than her.

Kai watched Kira struggle to get free with tears running down her face; feeling scared of what he'd do to her. He leaned down and whispered in her right ear, "Relax….I won't hurt you…" Kira sobbed as she was still afraid, but she did as best as she could to calm down. Her body stopped struggling.

Kira looked up at Kai's red eyes with her green eyes filled with innocence and fear as tears still fell from them. Kai groaned as he slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, lightly brushing his fingers on her lips.

"Please…Mr. Hiwatari…you're not feeling well…" Kira said softly with a shaky voice. Kai closed his eyes as he heard her speak, wondering why it is that her voice sounded too erotic to him, and why it sounded so good to him.

"Your interesting Kira…." He said as he leaned down and placed his lips on her neck, lightly kissing up it. "Who are you….and why is that I feel so weak against you…" he questioned as he kept kissing her neck lightly.

"Please… Mr. Hiwatari…" Kira whimpered out. Suddenly, the door opened, and Rei walked in only to see Kai on top of Kira. He quickly ran over and pulled Kai off the crying Kira.

"Kai, get a hold of yourself!" Rei shouted as Kai tried to struggle. "Kira, get out of here!" Rei shouted as he held Kai back. Kira nodded and ran out the room, scared of what might happen if she stayed.

Kai calmed down after a while, and Rei released him, out of breath since it was pretty difficult to hold Kai back. "What came over you, Kai? You don't usually do that to girls. Heck, you're usually not interested in girls." Rei said as he finally caught his breath.

Kai paused and thought about what just happened and said, "I don't know… I felt weak against her, and I wanted to know why…then, when she got closer, I couldn't help but hold her down…"

Rei looked at the confused Kai and realized that Kai wasn't lying. Kai was more confused at what happen than Rei was.

Later that day, Kai was heading to the school parking lot when he saw her. He saw Kira smiling and laughing with another girl. He watched her carefully where he stood, not moving, not understanding what is happening to him. Kira stopped what she was doing and turned to where Kai stood, having felt his gaze on her.

Kira blushed lightly as she turned away and waved to her friend before walking towards Kai, which surprised him. As Kira stood in front of Kai, she looked at the floor and fidget with her fingers, trying her best not to run away from him.

"Ummm Mr. Hiwatari… are you okay now?" she asked in her soft melody voice, which made Kai close his eyes and feel chills running down his back. Suddenly, Kira felt a hand over her mouth and Kai being behind her, holding her against him.

"You know it's not safe around me…you make me feel like I'm going crazy…" he said as he leaned forward and placed kisses on her neck. Kira whimpered against Kai's hand, shaking lightly, while tears started forming on the side of her eyes.

Kai felt so weird, his head was banging so much, and it didn't help that she somehow smelled so good. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car growling as he knew he needed to know why this was happening. "Kai…" Her voice came out scared and soft, making him stop and turned to her.

Kai lets go of her as soon as he saw her bright green eyes were filled with fear, causing his heart to hurt more. "Kai!" she cried out as she caught him from falling forward. Kai winced in pain, grabbing his chest, as he watched Kira panicking. His eyes turned hazy and he didn't know what he was saying, but all he remember seeing last was Rei running up to them and Kira's tears flowing down her face.

Kira looked down at Kai as tears fell from her eyes and Rei stood over them, worried. "Is he okay?" Rei asked as he kneeled beside them. "He's fine…he just suddenly grabbed me…and I think we were going to his car… and then… I just called out to him…" Kira said panicking, not knowing what to do.

Rei looked at the poor girl sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's okay. I'll take care of him…" he said as he grabbed Kai's arm and threw it over his shoulder, carrying him over to Kai's car and put him in the back before looking back at the worried Kira that followed him to hand over Kai's book bag.

"Get home safely Kira…I'll take care of Kai." Rei said as he took the driver's seat after putting Kai's bag in the passenger seat. Kira nodded and walked off to what looked like her car while Rei drove off to Kai's place.

Kira turned to watch Rei drive Kai's car out of the parking lot, and closed her eyes as she remembered what Kai had said before he blacked out, knowing he wouldn't remember what he had said. "_My dear Alice…I've missed you_."

Her tears fell from her eyes as she didn't want those words to disappear; she's been waiting so long to hear them. "Hatter….I've missed you so much too." She said as her eyes suddenly changed to a dark purple and the girl she had been talking to before showed up out of nowhere.

"Alice, we have much to do." Said the girl as Kira turned to her. "Coming Ayame…" Kira said but paused before continuing, "I mean Dinah," as both girls just disappeared with the wind.

-At Kai's-

After the event after school, Rei had arrived at home and put Kai to bed, then left because Hiro had called him in. When Kai woke up, he tried his best to remember what had happened. When he couldn't remember why he did what he did, he decided to go to his studies and looked over some paperwork over Ming-Ming's financial things and noticed that she had been having trouble with making payments.

He wondered how she had gotten the money to pay the payments on things she couldn't afford after just one month and then made an assumption she had done something with the system to do so.. "What did you do Ming-Ming…" he trailed off. Suddenly, his phone rang, which made him jump a bit before he quickly answered it.

"Kai…there's been another murder…" Rei's voice came from the other side. Kai sat up and quickly asked, "who…" Rei sounded hesitant at first but his voice slowly came out with one word, "Duchess…"

Kai growled as he heard the news of an old friend getting killed. Hilary and Kai and a few others went way back, they all had joined young and had all trained together. Hilary was the little sister that nagged like an adult, but everyone knew she meant well.

Hilary was the Secretary of White Rabbit, Hiro, and with her gone, there was going to be some difficult times since she was in charged with missions, reports, and almost everything in the organization that involved reporting to the White Rabbit.

"It gets worse…" Rei's voice cut through Kai's thoughts. "They took some important documents Kai…They took private files of all the Main Rankings… She was attacked while at home and working on Ming-Ming's death report…" Kai slammed his hand against a wall near him and shouted in anger, "DAMN IT!"

"Kai calm down, I know this is bad… Look, just come down to Hilary's place… you might want to see what else 'Alice' left…" Rei said through the phone before hanging up. Kai headed straight for Hilary's place after the phone call and walked straight into her house, knowing that Rei had been waiting.

Rei closed the door to Hilary's small house and led Kai to her living room. The living room was pretty spacious with only a flat screen TV against the wall, a table in a little ways in front of the TV and next to the table was a couch, and what lay on the couch was Hilary's dead body.

Hilary's head was still attached so Kai wondered how she was dead if 'Alice' didn't touch her at all. In fact, Hilary was placed on her back and she had her arms over her chest, as if a burial or something. "She has no pulse," came Hiro's voice as he walked into the room behind Kai. Kai looked at Hiro, confused at why she was laid like that and why she had no pulse.

"When I came to get paperwork from her like I usually do… She was already like this… and the cause of her death…was this…" Hiro moved over to Hilary's dead body and moved it gentle and lightly so that Kai could see the back. There was a huge hole in the back of her, and it looked like something was pulled out. "Her heart Kai… Alice took out her heart quickly and swiftly…" Hiro said pained as he put Hilary back in place.

Hiro looked down at Hilary; sadden at the fact that he couldn't protect her. Here laid someone he had faith in as a secretary and as a friend. She was practically his little sister; as his secretary she had to deal with everything with him, the good and bad stuff. He always made sure to protect her whenever they were in the field taking on a mission that control gave them, and he always tried not to stress her with more work, but she was always insisting that she could do it, which she always proved she could.

She was young and had a bright future…but now it's all over…he couldn't protect her. "Rei said Alice left a message…"Kai said breaking Hiro's thoughts. Hiro nodded as he got up and walked out of the room and started heading for a bedroom. Kai followed, wondering if it could be another message to taunt the organization, or was it something more, while Rei stayed behind to gather more information of anything in the surrounding.

"Kai…She's someone we must stop." Hiro said as him and Kai walked into the bedroom that was covered with blood written words. Kai looked around the room and saw so many bloody written words that didn't make sense. There were so many mixed around.

"Kai…I'll leave you to try and figure out what this all means…I need to go do some reports on what just happened..." Hiro said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, slightly tired from today. Kai nodded and waved his hand as he didn't turn around to Hiro and only concentrated on the writing, trying to piece together Alice's message.

Hiro left quietly, leaving Kai to his work. Kai concentrated and looked at all the words carefully, for over 4 hours, with no signs of giving up. Kai growled as he couldn't figure anything out throughout the whole mess of words. Kai shouted in anger again and slammed his fist on the table that was in the room, when he suddenly saw something.

"Put me on" were the words written on a pair of glasses on the table. Kai quickly grabbed them and put them on before looking back up at the wall and saw the message he'd been trying to find all along. "Mean old Duchess, always so full of yourself, but in truth, you were afraid, afraid of the darkness that was in your heart, so I decided that you need a 'little' help, don't be afraid for the darkness won't get to your heart now, for it's with me now" the message said causing Kai to throw the glasses off him in anger as he read the message.

"That sick Bitch!" He shouted as once again slammed his fists into the table in front of him causing a drawer to open. Kai looked over at the open drawer and saw a sealed letter sitting in the drawer, what got Kai to pick it up was the name on the letter, "Alice." He grabbed and quickly opened it to get to the letter fast.

"_Dear Hatter,_

_I know you'll find this kind of odd, but I know you'll get to this letter before anybody. And I know you'll be the only one to find my hidden message. You're the only one that can understand my madness Hatter._

_Can't you feel it?_

_The madness inside of you is growing. Don't be scared though, because when you finally allow the madness to consume you, you'll understand, you'll understand why I'm doing this._

_You're the only one I care about Hatter… I miss you…hurry up and return to being MY Mad Hatter_

_Always yours,_

_Alice_"

Kai looked at the letter and gripped the chair in front of him tightly, feeling confused and agitated. How did she know he would find those glasses to see her message, and how did she know he'd find the letter before anyone else.

He kept reading it over and over as if there was a hidden message, but he couldn't find any, which confused him even more. Did Alice really write a personal letter for him and only him? And what did she mean about him understanding if he let the madness consume him.

Whoever this girl was is more dangerous than he thought. She had mentioned the madness and he knew of the madness well. He growled in pain as he started feeling shots of pain in his right eye, causing him to put down the letter and place a hand on his closed eye lid, trying to ease the pain.

"Hatter….Hatter… just let it consume you." Came a low voice dripping with a teasing manner. "It wouldn't hurt to just let it consume you for a little bit." Kai looked up with right hand covering his right eye, and his left one looking straight at something. His vision was blurring and his body felt weak, but he could slightly see it, a smiling cat's face, or at least a painting of it on a mask.

There, in front of him, he saw a blurry vision of a girl in a blue dress and a white apron with long black hair, and a cat-like mask on her face. "Hatter, are you afraid as well?" Alice asked as she began walking towards him. "Don't be afraid, you were once consumed by it before, my dear Hatter." She circled him as he ended up on his knees frozen where he was.

"I will never allow the madness consume me ever again!" He shouted as he tried to concentrate into getting his vision back to normal. Alice's figure slowly disappearing while she said, "Then you won't be able to catch me, my wonderful Hatter, because the madness is the only way to see how I see things."

As he got control of his body, and his vision in his right eye came back, she had completely vanished like she was never there. Kai growled as he took the letter she wrote to him and stuffed it in his pocket before he went downstairs to where Hiro and Rei were at, looking for clues.

"The message… you see with this…" He said as he gave Hiro the glasses that were used to find the message left behind by Alice. Hiro nodded in thanks before heading upstairs, while Rei came up to Kai and looked at him worried.

"You look really pale, Kai. You should head home…you've done what you needed to do. We can handle the rest." Rei said as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai would usually disagree and shrug Rei's kindness off, but right now, he was right. Kai felt like his body was going to give out at any time, and his mind was elsewhere, which was bad for the investigation. He needed to be focus to catch this 'Alice'.

Kai nodded and head for the door, saying, "Call if you need anything. I'll come immediately." Rei nodded, and when Kai left, he went back to what he was doing, which was trying to find clues.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, OR Alice in wonderland, if i did it would be amazing though! XD Anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence!**

So here we are here again with another chatter brought to your friendly writer Kirashadow! ;D

I hope for those that are enjoying the story to do me a favor and leave reviews? The more reviews I get seems the more likely I'll write more!

:3 I want to know your thoughts of the story so far! So please leave reviews, heck you can even pm me and tell me how much you either hate it or love it!

BUTTTT enough about me XD time for the wonderful story!

_**Won't you come down the rabbit hole with me?!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-Somewhere in a secret hideout-

"Alice, how was it?" Dinah asked, knowing the answer already since 'Alice' had returned safely. 'Alice' sighed as she came through the door to see 'Dinah' on the computer, already researching the next person on their list. "Please, Ayame. When a mission is over, call me by my real name." 'Alice' said as she took off the cat face mask, her own and showed her vibrant green eyes flickering in the room. Ayame turned to 'Alice' and smiled sadly, "Sorry about that. Old habits die hard."

Back when they were in their younger days, they had called each other by their code names all the time, almost forgetting their real names. Ayame turned back to the computer screen and opened a huge file consisting of their next target.

"The red knight… he's going to be different than the others, Kira… He's a bit stronger." Ayame explained as she brought up more files on him. "Ming-Ming had one of the top rankings, but she was a mid fighter. The red knight is the muscle of the group as they say."

Kira had stood beside Ayame and read the files with her wanting to get the feel of her enemy before anything else. "He'll know you're coming, which means his guard will be twice as up." Ayame then showed Kira a picture of the man she would have to kill,

"Tala Valkov."

Ayame looked at the pick of the man and glared at the red headed Russian with icy blue eyes. "Sakuno will take care of any other info we'll need, as usual." Kira nodded as she turned around to head out for bed, but the sound of Ayame's voice stopped her, "Kira, are you still trying to get your Mad Hatter back?"

Kira smiled sadly as she looked down at the floor. "Yes…but if I don't…I'll kill him myself if he gets in my way." She said before walking out quickly, trying her best not to cry at the thought of killing her one and only mad hatter.

Ayame sighed as she turned around to her computer again, bringing up the file of the Mad Hatter and even bringing up his picture. "Kai Hiwatari… you're always the one that gets in my best friend's way." Ayame said as she placed her arms in front of her on the desk, crossed, and laid her head on top of her arms. "I hope this time… It won't cost her happiness just to get by you."

-Later that day-

Kira sat in her room, laying in bed, tired and bored. Two things that weren't good for her. She didn't have class today since it was Saturday, and she kept a low profile around town by staying home. She sat up and looked around her room at all her stuff animals and toys, sighing lightly as she remembered her childhood well.

-Flash back-

"Alice! Alice! You're not supposed to pour the tea yet!" cried a younger Ayame as she was dressed in a white frilly Victorian era dress with pink lace. Her hair down to her waist and was brushed straight with a single white lily clipped to her hair.

Kira smiled as she looked down at her hand, which held the tea pot that was pouring some juice into a small pink cup with white flowers all over it.

"Relax, Dinah, its fine if we have the tea now." Kira said as she finished pouring the tea, then picked up the hem of her blue dress and sat down while making sure her dress didn't get too dirty.

Kira wore her Alice outfit all the time. It was what the adults told her to wear after her parents left her there. The adults were nice to her and gave her mostly whatever she wanted. They even gave her Dinah, or, as her original name is, Ayame, when she asked.

"Did they make you test again, Alice?" Dinah asked as she sat down, sipping her cup of tea, as she looked at Kira. Kira smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah. They said I've gotten stronger, but I don't know how to keep getting stronger. I've only been doing ordinary things."

Kira and Ayame were only the age of 7, but they had the minds of adults by now. They could converse in intelligent conversations with any adult, and even participate in debates like adults do.

Ayame sighed as she stood up and walked over to Kira and patted her back. "It's okay, Alice; it just means you'll be able to help people faster. If you're at full growth, we can go outside." Ayame said as she looked around Kira's room and saw all the toys and stuff they shower her with.

Kira smiled softly as she nodded, "Yea, I guess…" Ever since Kira was born, all she could remember were walls. She was never let outside. All she can remember of ever being out was when she was moved to this house with a lab underneath, where she was tested on all the time.

They explained to her why she was here with Ayame, and why she and Ayame have to call each other Dinah and Alice, knowing they had the minds to understand even for their age.

Kira was a special child. A child that had brain power stronger than a normal human, and she was being trained to be a secret solider that cleaned up anything that went wrong with a special organization that could possibly be too powerful to be controlled one day.

Ayame was another special child, having the brains like a full grow adult. Anything they taught her, she'd learn without even trying to. Her knowledge was that of a wise college prodigy.

Ayame and Kira were partners and best friends, and they were now used to being together all the time.

"Alice, Dinah, Kai has come to play." came a voice at Kira's bedroom door, making the girls slightly jump at the sudden interruption from their thoughts. Kira smiled as she ran to the door and opened it, quickly hugging the boy that stood in front of the door.

"Hatter, I've missed you!" She cried out, giggling, as the boy had wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. Kai smiled softly as he walked in while still holding Kira. "I've missed you too Alice." He said as he set her down while he closed the door behind him.

"Hatter, where have you been this whole time?" Ayame asked as she stood beside Kira, looking at Kai. "Sorry. I've started training for a special operation." Kai said as he looked at the two girls that didn't look much younger than him but shorter.

Kira smiled happily as she shook her head, "No need to apologize. It's your dream to be a part of something so big, like a special operation!" Kai smiled and nodded as he grabbed a hold of the girl's hands and held them in front of him.

"I heard you're almost done with your training, Alice, and then you'll be leaving to do some more training away from home." Kai said as he smiled at Kira who was nodding her head at him. "Yea, Dinah and I will be leaving soon, but I don't want to go because I'll be away from you," Kira said pouting as she looked down at his hand on hers.

"You have to, Kira. Remember the promise we made!" Kai said as he now used her real name. "We promised that when we become adults, we'll save tons of people for the good of the world, and take out all the bad guys!"

Kira sighed and nodded as she looked at Ayame, who was giving her a soft caring smile, and was patting Kira's back. "But I'll miss you Kai… I don't want to be away from you." Kira said blushing, hoping Kai wouldn't notice.

"Sacrifices are made for the good, Kira. You need to go in order to learn more. Besides," he leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, "it's not like you'll never come back. I'll be here waiting for your return."

Kira blushed while Ayame giggled as she watched Kai and Kira. "Pinkie promise, Kai?" Kira asked as she looked up at Kai and held out her pinkie, and even forced Ayame to hold hers up. Kai nodded and twisted his pinkies around both girls' pinkies and held tight. "I'll wait for you both forever!"

-Flashback ends-

Kira held her legs against her chest laying her chin on top of her knees, thinking about that day they made that promise. "Are you still waiting, Kai?" she whispered as she closed her eyes, letting her tired body fall asleep.

-Next morning at school-

Kira sat in class, writing up her essay that was assigned in her first class of the morning; English. Her pencil glide over the paper, writing what was needed to be written, making at effort to not stop till she was finished.

Kai walked into his next class and noticed that there was someone already inside. As he looked over at the person, wincing slightly, as he felt pain in his head again, seeing that it was the girl Kira.

Kai watched her from the door as she was spacing out while doing a paper, not noticing him. She was so small and fragile. She looked so pure just sitting there, alone, writing away on her paper. He was so busy examining her that he didn't even notice his own feet moving towards her.

His foots steps were soft and light, just as he was trained for missions, taking long strides, as he soon stood beside her, gaining her attention. She looked up at the person that had suddenly stepped next to her desk, wondering who it was, and gasped lightly as she stared up at Kai, who was staring straight back at her.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hiwatari?" she asked as she went back to looking down at her paper, trying her best not to look back up.

Kai just stared down at her, his mind going blank. As Kai stared without a word, Kira became nervous as she didn't like being stared at. So she dared to look up one more time, which was the worst idea she did, cause as soon as she did, Kai swooped down and took Kira's lips with his, and his hand was on her hands, which were in front of her, being held down to the desk.

Kira's reaction was shocked at first, but soon, she closed her eyes as well and kissed back. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to invade hers, while her tongue moved forward to fight against his.

After a few minutes they pulled apart in need of air, panting lightly, as they looked into each other's eyes, searching for something inside each other. "Why?" Kira was the first to say as her eyes suddenly changed to a confused look, wondering why he was doing this.

"I felt like…I needed to…" He said softly as his left hand caressed the side of her left cheek as he kept staring into her eyes. Kira looked away and shifted away from his hand while trying to pull her hands free from his grasp.

"Stop this…please…. let me go." She said as she looked down at her hands. "Why are you trying to run from me again? Do I scare you?" Kai said as he leaned down to place his head against her head, burying his nose into her hair, as his left hand brush the back of her hair.

Kai could smell the scent of lilacs faintly being covered with a scent of roses in her hair, closing his eyes, as he was lost in her scent. "I'm not scared, but I don't want you to regret it later." Kira said as she looked at him with pain eyes.

She knew he couldn't remember her, and he didn't know she was Alice, the one killing off his friends while trying to get him to allow the madness to consume him.

Kai groaned as he saw the pain in her eyes, which only seemed to make his head throb in pain again. 'Her eyes…it's always making my head hurt.' When Kai's hold on Kira's hands loosens, she quickly grabbed her stuff and stepped away from him.

"I think its better that you stay away from me. You can't even handle being around me." She said before she ran out the door, away from Kai. As soon as she was out the door, the banging in Kai's head had begun to stop for some unknown reason.

"Who are you really Kira…" Kai whispered as he watched her leave the room, not even daring to stop her this time, for if she stayed any longer…he really wouldn't be able to hold himself back from ever letting her leave him again.

* * *

**:3 Soooooo how was it!? XD**

**I don't mind reviews from guest just please tell me how I'm doing!^^**

**All you have to do is fill out the box below **

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVV **


	4. Breaking and Forgotten

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, OR Alice in wonderland, if i did it would be amazing though! XD Anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence!**

So guys XD it's your favorite friend and writer Your shadow Kira! :3 formally known as Kirashadow! ^^

This is the next chapter to down the rabbit hole and I have to say :3 this is one of my fav yet! ^^

This will explain a little bit of Kira, and also give you a inside on one of Kira's missions! And guess who's the target this time! If you read chapter 3 you'd know!

Anyways :3 I hope you enjoy and I do wish and beg you to review! XD I'd love to see what you guys think! :3 I also don't mind guest accounts putting reviews :3 I just need feed back!

_**Won't you come down the rabbit hole with me?!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Breaking and forgotten**

Kira sat in front of a screen, reading the information that Sakuno got for her new mission.

Target: Tala Valkov

Age: 20

Rank: The Red knight

Plan: The Red Knight usual stayed at home, when he had no mission, with his friends that lived with him. It'll be difficult to try and make it out without being detected, so Sakuno will be on stand-by and will be ready to be decoy while you get away. Tala usually heads to bed by 11:30 pm, and his room is located on the 2nd floor on the far right. Try to make it look interesting and you know to leave messages for the Wonderland Organization.

Kira sighed as she read the file for the sixth time today and looked over at the blue prints that went with it, always feeling nervous before a mission. She brushed her bangs away from the front of her face as she tried to calm her nerves.

'There will be by-standers… They'll probably find the body first…' she thought, worried, since most of the people she killed so far lived alone, and were found before anyone other than anyone that wasn't in the Organization could see what she had done.

"_It's okay, Alice. They all deserve it. Everyone you've killed were bad people_" came a voice to in her head. Kira groaned as she placed her hands to her ears trying to cover the sound. "No! Go away! I won't listen to you!" Kira cried out as she

"_But I'm you, Alice. You and I are one. I'm the only one that you can trust!" _the voice cried out, causing Kira to close her eyes shut, and press her hands harder against her ears. "We are one, but I will never trust you, so go away!" Kira cried out as she then slammed her hand on the table in front of her, panting, as her blood was pumping.

"She's talking to you again, isn't she…" came Ayame's voice behind Kira. Kira quickly turned around to show that her eyes went bloodshot and were beginning to tear up. Ayame looked at Kira, worried for her best friend, as she walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kira sighed as she started calming down and brushed a hand into her bangs. "Yea… she's been talking to me more ever since we came back to this place…" Kira said softly as she placed a hand on Ayame's. "But I'll be fine… I won't let her get in my way."

Ayame looked down at her friend, worriedly; since they came back, she hadn't been the same. "Do you want to rest tonight?" Ayame suggested as she took Kira's hands in hers, trying to urge her to do as suggested.

Kira shook her head as she looked at Ayame, hating the look she gave her when she was worried. "I'm fine. We have to keep on schedule or headquarters will be angry." She said as she looked away and back at the computer screen.

"I don't care about headquarters, Kira. You've been working non-stop, and I know you don't want to kill!" Ayame said as she kept watching her friend. Kira kept looking at the screen, not wanting to show Ayame the pain in her eyes when she mentioned killing again.

"It can't be helped, Ayame. I was raised to do this. I was raised to be a killer," Kira said with an emotionless tone, trying to hide the pain. "Besides… I have no other life style than to kill….."

Ayame put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You maybe have been raised as a killer, Kira, but you're not one," Ayame said, softly, trying to reassure her friend. "You're a kind girl who's stuck doing a dirty job."

Kira took what Ayame said to heart. She hated thinking she was a killer. _"Alice, you know that's a lie. You were raised as a killer and will always be a killer." _The voice said inside her head.

Kira slammed her fist on the table, startling Ayame, making her back up away from Kira. "Get out of my head!" Kira cried out as tears started welling up on the side of her eyes. "I know that! I know I'm a killer!"

Kira sobbed as the tears flowed down her face as she sunk to the floor on her knees. "I know…I know I'll always be a killer…" Kira whispered as she closed her eyes. Ayame walked forward and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, but Kira shrugged it off lightly.

"It's okay Ayame… I just have to accept it… there is no other way for me…" Kira said as she got up and wiped away her tears away before she turned around. "I better head out. It's almost time." Kira's eyes started changing colors, turning bright blood red, as she grabbed a mask off the table and started heading out the door.

Ayame sighs as she stood where she was standing, watching her best friend leave, thinking, 'Why can't you just go back to the old you Kira… you were always so strong…'

Kira sat on a roof top, across from the house she was about to enter to get to the Red Knight, and saw that it was a pretty big place. She could see from the window that Tala and his roommates were hanging out, lounging in the living room.

"It's time." She said as she put on her mask, which had the face of what looked like a women with a red heart painted over the right eyes and blood red lips, and let herself fall forward from the roof she was on.

As she came close to the ground, she flipped and landed without any problems, with only a light circle of dust was around her.

Then, she quickly ran forward and hid against the walls of Tala's place, slowly getting to the back where his room should be. As she came under the window she was to go through, she looked up and disappeared, only to reappear at his window, opened and already climbed in.

Kira walked over to his huge closet and hid there in the closet til he would head to bed. Tala had started heading to his room not long after Kira hid, which was the time that Sakuno had given her.

Tala merely took off his shirt and walked over to the bed, ready to rest for the next day. Kira watched from his closet, with only a small crack to see through, to see his chest moving up and down from his breathing, and, when it was steady, she walked out of the closet and over to stand next to his sleeping body.

"Oh, Red Knight, what are you without your queen now… Looks like you're just the same…. It's time to come off with your head." She said softly as she took out her katana from behind her. "Say good night forever, Red Knight."

Kira slashed downwards to take his head off quickly, but was stopped by another sword and was thrown back by it. "I don't think so, bitch!" Came the voice of the person who stopped her. Kira looked at the person and saw that it was Tala, questioning to herself, 'How?! He was asleep!'

Tala smirked as he got out of bed and held his katana in front of him, ready to defend if he needed to. "I could feel your venomous aura all the way from downstairs; you're slipping 'Alice'." Tala said as he glared at her.

Kira sighed against her mask as she tilted her head lightly, looking at him with no interest. "Doesn't matter, I will kill you." She said as she started walking towards him, holding her katana in one hand.

As she came close enough, she quickly slashed to the right, only to get caught again by Tala's sword. "Do you really think you'll get away with this?!" Tala shouted as he pushed her away and slashed down at her only to be blocked.

"Yes, actually, you have no say, you're tainted." She said as she fought against him. She had to admit, though, that he was pretty good to block her quick moves so easily.

"You're pretty good… but unfortunately," She said as she suddenly ducked from his sword and slashed as his leg causing him to cry out in pain, and she quickly stood up and kicked his sword out of his hand and place her sword in front of his face. "I'm better. Now, say good night, Red Knight." She said then slashed at him.

No one had heard the door to the room open.

No saw or felt the boy move to save his friend

But everyone could only watch as 'Alice' had cut through an innocent by-standard.

Her sword slicing across his back in a clean motion at first, but then became hesitant as she realized it wasn't Tala she was slicing. She stood there, frozen, as she watched as the one she cut fell to the floor, bleeding to death.

"BRIAN!" Tala cried out as he quickly fell to his friend, and was trying to stop the bleeding coming from his back. Tala looked frantic as tears ran down his face, and he was covered in his best friend's blood. His hands were shaking as he tried his best to save him.

"Oh god, Brian…no I can save you…you can't die man…you just can't!" Tala said, trying to convince himself that his best friend was going to be saved. Brian coughed as he looked up at Tala, his eyes starting to dull as he felt his life leaving his body, as blood surfaced from his mouth and his heartbeat was slowly disappearing

'Alice' grimace as she watched as Tala moved to try and save his friend, but she knew it wouldn't work; she had just cut through his one of his lungs and part of his spine. She raised her katana at the boys behind her, who were standing at the door, sensing them trying to sneak up on her.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen…" She said as she suddenly disappeared from the room. Tala growled as he stood up and quickly grabbed a gun from his drawer, running out the room and down the stairs. He tried his best to look for any sign of 'Alice'.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Tala yelled out as he then felt a tint of her aura on the roof tops. He quickly found a way to the roof tops, fueled by anger and hatred. Anger that he just lost his friend, who was trying to save him, and hatred for the one who killed his best friend.

As he ran the roof tops he saw 'Alice' up a head running away as fast as she could. Tala raised his gun and shot at her yelling out, "You will pay for killing him!" Alice tried her best to dodge the bullets while still running away, jumping over building after building.

"Alice…Go right…I'll take over…" came a gentle voice as Alice just past an area. Alice nodded and ran behind a wall to the right and Tala felt her aura disappear for a second, but then it re-appeared and he followed, but this time he was having trouble, she was faster than before.

He was losing her. She was so far away now that he couldn't possibly catch her. He growl and yelled in frustration as he stopped and watched as 'Alice' got away. 'I will kill you bitch, you will pay for killing Brian.' Tala thought as he began crying from mixed emotion, not able to hold it anymore.

* * *

-With Alice-

After Alice had turned the wall, she used whatever was left of her mentality to shut down her aura and hide away in a box that was just around the corner. As soon as Tala had past her and was far away, she had gotten out and was now running the other way from Tala, knowing he would soon have to come back the way he came to go back home.

"Alice what happen?" the voice, coming from the person that helped her earlier, asked as the person appeared out of nowhere. That person was dress exactly like her; she even had the blood that had soaked Alice's lower hem.

Alice looked down at her hands as she saw the blood on them. "He got in the way…. He saved red knight from me…but… now he's dead." Alice whispered as her hands began shaking. "Sakuno…" Alice looked up at the doppelganger as her mask feel from her face to show that she had started crying. "I killed an innocent…"

Sakuno let go of her mental power and her illusion disappeared showing her now in Black long-sleeve v-neck shirt with navy blue vest jacket over it; white jean shorts with black leggings underneath; silver chain hanging loose off the belt thingy around the waist; black combat boots; black leather fingerless gloves; Shoulder-length smooth black hair and her mask gone showing her blood-red eyes, her skin lightly tanned and her body type was that of an athlete.

Sakuno quickly walked over to Kira and pulled her into a hug. "Come on. I've got to get you home." Sakuno said as she quickly took Kira in her arms and disappeared from the roof tops, leaving behind Kira's mask.

* * *

-Later on back in Alice's headquarters-

Sakuno had gotten Kira home, but Kira had shut herself in her room, crying away the pain, not even changing or washing up, only looking at her hands at the mistake that she had done.

"I killed him… I killed an innocent… he didn't do anything wrong… he was only saving his friend." Kira repeated to her-self as tears flowed from her eyes and her hands shook uncontrollably.

"_See, Alice, I told you. You are a killer and you'll always be one_." said the voice in her head. Kira cried out as she slammed her hand against the wall in anger, "Go away! Just go away forever!" Kira was so desperate to get the voice to leave her alone. She felt so weak right now, but she wouldn't allow the voice to manipulate her.

"_Silly girl, I can't leave, you are me and I am you."_ The voice said, laughing lightly. Kira shook her head as she tried to use whatever was left of her mentality to push away the voice.

Suddenly, an image of Kira as Alice appeared in front of her but with her Cheshire cat mask on. Kira whimpered as she realized the voice had use the madness inside her to create this image, and usually when that happens, it's very much real to her. "Why…Why are you doing this?" Kira asked as she tried to push herself against the corner even more as the figure walked up to her.

"_I just want to help you Kira, me and you are one, if only you'd accept me,"_ The figure said as she talked in a soft spoken voice now as she held out her hand to Kira. _"When you accept me, Kira, that is when you'll be able to be what you wanted… you're the one that abandon me long ago, I've been waiting." _The voice said as she sounded like her voice was cracking.

Kira looked at the figure in confusion, and with less fear, as she looked at the image more carefully. Kira looked at the hand in front of her and felt that the voice meant no harm. She felt that the voice was being gentle with her and was even using her real name. The voice almost sounded familiar, like someone she had talked to way back.

"Who are you…" Kira had suddenly whispered out as her eyes were now at the mask's eyes, curious of the face behind it. The figure's mask slowly cracked and was crumbling apart slowly showing off the face of the figure as she talked, _"Have you forgotten yourself, Kira? I am you and you are me, I am…" _The voice's face was clear now but she had transformed into a little girl. To be precise, it was Kira when she was a little girl, looking like the day she made the promise with Kai and Ayame. _"I am the girl you threw away the day you left."_

That was when Kira's room shattered and darkness covered everything. Kira looked around, frantically, as she was confused about what was happening. Suddenly, the image of her childhood room appeared, and Kira stood in the middle of the room.

"How did I…" she began to say, but then stops suddenly as she saw someone sobbing and crying away in a corner. She walked over and saw it was her as a child, and she was dressed in her Alice outfit but her apron was covered in blood.

Kira remembered this day. This was the day they had told her she was going to leave and learn more by traveling the world. This was the day they gave her one final test before they had to leave.

The test... was to take a life of someone that had done something bad. They had put her in a room with the person she had to kill, and that person had been promised if he could kill her then he would be set free. As the man had come at her, Alice's instinct kicked in and she had killed the man by quickly cutting his head off with the katana she had been training with all her life.

The blood of the man had sprayed all over her, having not learned to control her slashes yet to do something she could do in the present day. After the test, they had taken her to her room and let her be alone to cry as she had then realized she had killed her first man.

She was alone that day; they had taken Ayame to go do her last test, for she was to leave with her. She had no one. No one was going to comfort her, no one was going to tell her it would be okay, and no one was there when she was deciding if this was going to be her future, killing men, then she would have to give up her innocents.

Kira had abandoned the pure feelings in her heart. She had thrown her emotions away, and she became different that day. Ayame once told her that she didn't know what the test was, but it had changed me. To be honest, Kira had forgotten that day as well so that she couldn't go back to what she was.

Present Kira watched as her small self cried away, hiccupping and sobbing, as she held herself in fear, haunted by the dead. Kira's eyes looked down at the poor girl, seeing the pureness she had in her heart and the innocents she held.

"I left you here, didn't I? I left you to be alone, something that I never wanted myself." Kira said softly as she came up to the girl and kneeled in front of her. The younger self looked up, tears streaming down her face, as she sobbed, looking at Kira with sadness. Kira leaned forward and placed a hand on her younger self's head, brushing her hair lightly.

"And, all this time, you just wanted me to come back for you. You just wanted me to save you." Younger Kira nodded as she looked a Kira, trying to wipe away her tears. Kira grabbed the younger girl's hands and intertwined her hands together.

"The things you've said to me were a way I think about myself, but you know the truth," Kira whispered as she leaned her forehead against her younger self's forehead. "We're not killers. We're just girls who trained and grew up as one."

"_But, deep down, we both believe we're doing this cause of the promise."_ Kira's younger self said as she smiled up at Kira though her tears. "So that when HE remembers us, we'll throw it all away for him." Kira said as she already knew what the younger self was saying; finally accepting her other half she had left alone.

Younger Kira smiled as she felt Kira finally accepting her as her other half and was slowly disappearing into Kira. _"Thank you for coming back for me."_ The younger self whispered before she had fully disappeared. Kira stood up after her other half had disappeared. Her childhood room shattering like a mirror and her present room came back.

Kira looked down at her hands at the blood of Brian and closed her hands into a fist. "This time, we're doing this the right way…" Kira said as she walked over to her bathroom and prepared a bath.

* * *

-GASP- soooooo XD I hope that slightly explains Kira's character a bit! :3

Man is Tala pissed at Kira now, he had watched his best bud die in front of him and just to save him! Tsk tsk tsk XD I know a lot of you will be slightly like "NOOOOOOOO!" but I needed something dramatic to trigger Kira's inner self!

:3 hopefully soon you'll find out why Kai is the way he is with Kira and why Kira is trying so hard to stay away from Kai.

And also D: I will be killing more characters off but you just won't know who! :P I know I know you're wondering if your favorite character will die, but it's already been decided and I won't change my mind!

I hope you liked my friend, Sakuno's OC as well ^^ she'll be explained more later.


	5. Origins

**disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, OR Alice in wonderland, if i did it would be amazing though! XD Anything in this story was made up by me, if anything is like an event that happen is pure coincidence!**

So in this chapter :3 you get to find out about Kira just a tiny bit! :D YAY! Actually for the next few chapters they'll be about Kira's past! WH00T!

_**Chapter 5 Origins**_

Kira sat in her bed, with her back against the wall, and her blanket over her legs as she hugged an old brown teddy bear that had been with her since she was a child.

After she had washed up and threw away her bloodstain dress, she decided to think about everything. How her life was like before she had started her training to kill, how she met Kai, Ayame, and Sakuno, and how her whole world was turned into madness.

-Flashback-

"Kira, sweetie, did you finish the math page I gave you?" came a melodic voice of an older women as she came out of the kitchen to the living room to look at a 5 year old Kira drawing a picture on the living room coffee table.

Kira looked up from her drawing and nodded, happily, as she put her crayon down and took a paper that was by her drawing and ran up to the older women, handing her the paper. "Yes, Mama, I finished early, so I decided to draw a picture for you." Kira said more fluent than a 5-year old should.

Kira's mother smiled as she had skimmed over the paper, patting Kira on the head, as she said, "You're doing so well, Kira. Papa will be so happy to hear you got everything right again!" Kira's mother, Michelle, looked so beautiful with her long wavy black hair that stopped at her mid-back and vibrant emerald eyes.

Kira loved her mama so much. She didn't mind the fact that she wasn't allowed out of the house or to even go in the backyard they had. It had been a year when they started giving Kira lessons, whether it was in simple education, like English or math, or in martial arts.

Kira was already learning at a high school level and has already mastered three different martial arts style. Now, she is being trained in weaponry, such as katana and usage of a gun.

Her parents had always been loving and caring to her. They were the only people she loved and the only people she needed, especially her mother. No matter what they were doing, talking, lessons, playing, her mother was everything to her, and she was the one person that she believed would be with her forever.

Nothing mattered to her but her home with her mother and father that was till that day. The day they promised to take Kira out for her 6th birthday to a special place that'll change Kira's life forever. Kira was so excited to be out for the first time in her life, especially with her loving parents on her special day.

Kira had been dressed in an outfit her mother made; it was the same one in her favorite book her parents always read to her, Alice in wonderland. She fixed her bow on her head as she looked out the window in the car and watched as the world around her moved past.

They were in a forest she knew because there were no buildings she read in books, and there were only trees and plants everywhere. Michelle started humming lightly as she was sewing something that Kira had notice she had been sewing for the past few days and looked to be almost done.

"Mama, are we almost there?" Kira asked as she looked at her mother in the passenger's seat. Michelle turned around and looked at Kira with a sad smile and her eyes watering lightly. "Yes, sweetie, we're almost there."

Kira looked confused at why her mother looked so sad, but when her mother turned back to sewing, she shook it off. As her father drove the car into drive way of a huge mansion, Kira gasped at how big the place was.

Kira watched as an older male in a suit came out and greeted Michelle as her father helped her out of her car seat. After she had her feet on the floor, the man came up to her father and greeted him with a handshake and a smile.

"Takeshi, welcome, your wife is as beautiful as ever," The older man said as he smiled. Kira hid behind her father, Takeshi's, leg, not used to new people since she never did meet new people.

The older man looked down as Kira caught the corner of his eyes and smiled lightly at her before kneeling down to her level. "And this must be Kira. Hello there, sweetie, I'm Mr. Dickenson."

Kira moved more behind her father as she kept her eyes on the older man. "H-hello…" she said shyly. Takeshi placed his hand behind Kira and pushed her from behind his leg. "Say hello properly, Kira." He said as he kneeled to her level and patted her head.

Kira took a deep breath before she bowed and said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Dickenson smiled lightly as he watched Kira bowed lightly, chuckling at how cute she was.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Come, let's get inside, I have all your presents and your birthday cake inside." Kira's face has shown a huge smile as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

Mr. Dickenson led the family into the house and into the living room, where a huge 3 layered pink and purple striped cake with 6 candles at the top and the words 'Happy Birthday Kira' were written in pink frosting with each word on each layer; lay in the middle of a coffee table with tons of presents surrounding it.

Kira burst out in giggles as she ran to one of her presents and started shaking it happily. "Can I open one now?!" Kira asked happily as she looked up at the three adults. Mr. Dickenson chuckled loudly as he said, "Of course my dear, they're all yours."

Kira smiled as she shouted out loudly, "Thank you!" then proceeded to tearing open the present she had in her hand. As Kira opened her presents, the three adults sat down on the couch and started having a cup of tea as they watched her open her presents.

As Kira finished opening her last presents, she smiled as she took out a new dress from the box. "So, do u like your presents, Kira?" Mr. Dickenson asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Kira nodded as she got up and ran over to her mother, climbing onto her lap and hugging her. "Thank you for the presents!" She said as she smiled at the three adults. "Would you like some of your cake now?" Michelle asked as she wrapped her arms around Kira, pulling her into a light hug.

Kira shook her head as she cuddled against her mother, "No thank you, it's too pretty to eat." Kira loved the design of the cake; it reminded her one of her favorite character in Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire cat.

Michelle giggled as the two men chuckled lightly at how adorable Kira was. "Then, shall we have a tea party?" Takeshi asked as he pointed to a extra tea cup that was for Kira. Kira nodded furiously as she gently got off her mother and went to her tea cup and pour some tea into it.

The 3 adults played tea party with Kira, eating the small snacks they had placed in a dessert tray, talking about anything they could think of. As it got late, Kira noticed that her mother was looking at the clock constantly and her face was losing the smile that she loved so much.

As it hit 6 on the old grandfather clock and the echo of chime surrounded them, the room grew quiet and all three adults looked at the clock and they lost their smile. Kira looked at the adults, worried, as she stood up and walked over at her mother, placing her hands on each knee. "Mama, are you okay?" Kira asked, getting Michelle to look at Kira.

Michelle looked down at her baby, with unshed tears filling her eyes, as she moved to kneel in front of her baby and pulled her into a hug. "Kira, my sweet baby, you'll grow up and do something amazing, I know it." She whispered as she slowly started crying, letting tears fall down her face. The two men only watched, sadden at what was about to happen, having planned it a long time ago.

"Mama what are you talking about?" Kira asked as she hugged her mother and heard her crying. Michelle pulled back and wiped her tears away as she turned around and took out what she had been sewing on the ride to the mansion. It was a teddy bear with a silver locket around its neck.

"This is for you, sweetie. It's your birthday present from me….and…. also a good-bye present…" Michelle said, trailing off, as she handed the bear to Kira, tears still falling down her face. Kira froze in fear as she listened to her mother, numbly holding the bear in her arms since her mother made her wrap her arms around it. "W-what do you mean, mama?" Kira asked, shaking lightly, as she looked up at her crying mother.

Michelle looked at Takeshi for help since this was one of the most difficult things she had to do in her entire life. Takeshi got up and kneeled next to Kira, lightly rubbing her back, since he could tell she was shaking.

"Kira, understand that this is for the best. We want you to live the best life possible." Takeshi started as Kira turned to look at him with her big confused eyes. "You're to stay with Mr. Dickenson. He's going to make sure you have the best education you can possible have, and you'll be put into a government program that'll help tons of people."

Kira shook her head as she dropped her bear and placed her hands on her father's shoulders. "Papa, please don't leave me! Please I'll be a good girl!" Kira cried out frantically. "Please! Is it because you don't want me anymore?" Kira was so scared. She was being left to a person she just met today. She was being told it was the best for her, but it felt like she was being abandoned.

Takeshi shook his head as he placed his hands on each of her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Oh god, of course not, sweetie. We love you. We've always wanted you. This is the hardest thing for the both of us, sweetie." Takeshi said as Michelle came closer to them and kissed Kira's head. "We don't want to give you up, but this was already set before you were even born, my beautiful baby."

Kira was now wailing as her father spoke, her hands grabbing on to her mother's dress and her father's shirt, not wanting to let go. Michelle sobbed beside Kira as she wrapped her arms around Kira and patted her back, trying to calm her down.

Takeshi watched his wife and child crying in each other's arms, feeling his heart ache. His tears started to flow out as well while biting his lip as he tried to hold back his sobs. Takeshi felt like he didn't deserve to cry like his wife or child. He was the cause of this; the cause of their separation and of their tears.

Mr. Dickenson was his boss and he had begged him for help when his wife was 7 months pregnant. He had asked that when their child was old enough that Mr. Dickenson take her in and get her the best education possible. Mr. Dickenson agreed, but he had asked that Takeshi leave Kira to him, to allow her to be a government agent, and to never see her again.

Takeshi agreed. Heagreed to everything because he knew that it'd be a better life then what he could give. Takeshi knew his daughter was going to be a bright girl. She'd have both her parent's genius minds. After all, both him and Michelle were genius's that worked of a underground unit for the United World Government.

Kira cried in her mother's arms as she held on to her parents clothing tightly, not wanting to be separated from them. As time passed, Kira was starting to fall asleep from all the crying she was doing, slowly becoming limp in her mother's arms and her hands slowly letting go of their clothing, sobs being heard as Takeshi picked Kira up.

Michelle lightly sobbed as she picked up the teddy bear she made and placed it in Kira's arms. Mr. Dickenson stood up and showed them where Kira's new room so that she could be placed on her new bed to sleep. As they came upstairs to Kira's new room, Takeshi walked over to the blue bed with white blankets and blue pillows and placed Kira under the blanket, kissing her forehead lightly, as he stepped back so Michelle could do the same.

Michelle brushed Kira's hair lightly as she looked at her baby one more time before she turned away, covering her mouth, as she sobbed some more as Takeshi came over and pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back lightly. Takeshi helped Michelle over to the door as Mr. Dickenson already walked out, giving them a moment. Takeshi look back at his little girl one more time before he turned the lights off and lightly said, "Good-bye, my baby girl."

**GOD I CRIED MY EYES OUT DOING THIS CHAPTER! T^T oh man… why! I'm such a sappy person! And I cry like ALL the time when sad parts come on!**


	6. Authors note

THIS STORY IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED!

D: I apologize for having not updated lately . I've been very busy with cosplay commissioning work! If you all want to know I make Halo armors to make money with my friend and mentor!

We got a bunch of commissions that need to be done and haven't gotten to type anything up since it's been busy I have had things written in note books but haven't had time to type it up!

D: I will be typing as much as I can this week and putting up hopefully soon! I just wanted you to all know THIS IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED! D: only slightly delayed! I SWEAR FOR MY LOVE OF ANIME, CONVENTIONS, HALO AND ALL THAT IS KIRA!


End file.
